


Magnetic North

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Leah Clearwater/Derek Hale; loosely based on the planned plot of the storyline started in "A Different Kind of Animal."  Look, my muse does what the hell she wants to.  She's a freewheeling bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cedelede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedelede/gifts), [ladyleah33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyleah33/gifts).



> This is zipped with .rar, which means you have to unzip it with .rar - it's a free program :)

**Magnetic North - A Derek/Leah Fanmix**

  
**  
**

[.zip d/l](http://www.mediafire.com/?q6ier09hyttrdpi)

Track Listing and Select Lyrics

**.01 Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

 

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

 

**.02 You're So Vain – Marilyn Manson**

 

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_don't you, don't you_

 

**.03 Do it with a Rockstar – Grand Theft Orchestra**

 

_Do you want to dance?_

_Do you want to fight?_

_Do you want to get drunk and stay the night?_

 

**.04 Falling Slowly – Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova**

 

_I don't know you but I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me_

_And I can't react_

 

**.05 Like Humans Do (Radio Edit) – David Byrne**

 

_I'm achin', I'm shakin'_

_I'm breakin' like humans do_

 

**.06 I'm Not Dead – P!nk**

 

_I'm not dead just floating_

_Underneath the ink of my tattoo_

_I've tried to hide my scars from you_

 

**.07 Layla (unplugged) – Eric Clapton**

 

_Layla, you've got me on my knees_

_Layla, I'm begging darling please_

_Layla, darling won't you ease my troubled mind_

 

**.08 Made Your Mark – The Jane Austen Argument**

 

_So hold out, hold out, hold out your palm_

_And offer it to me, offer it to me_

_and give me, give me, give me something real_

_So real that I can hardly breath._

 

**.09 Magnetic North - Aqualung**

 

_You're my compass, my magnetic north_

_You keep this old ship on course_

_Without you we would all be lost_

_So I'm begging you, stay true._

 

**.10 I Wouldn't Mind – He is We**

 

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_I'm not afraid_

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

_  
_   



End file.
